


Animal Crackers and Teddy Grahams

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Outside Looking In [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Animal Crackers and Teddy Grahams

“Daddy!” You called out. “We’re home!” Laughing, you set your squirming toddler down. At thirteen months, he still wobbled when he got too excited.

The small boy giggled as he went hunting through the halls of their small home. “Dada!” He yelled. 

Smiling, you set the diaper bag down and followed him to the living room. Your smile fell and you froze, picking up your son and holding him close. Sitting there was a face you never thought you’d see again. “Dean?” You breathed, looking over at your fiance. “What’s going on?”

“ _Dada_!” Harrison made grabby hands at Dean, frustrated with you for stopping him from getting to Dean. If you weren’t worried about Sam’s behavior the last time you saw him, you never would have picked Harrison up.

Sam watched how Dean got up and took the small boy from you, his eyes watering with how excited Harrison got. That’s how the toddler should be looking at him, not his older brother. “Did my little man have fun with mommy at the park?” Dean asked, smiling at you before pecking your cheek.

“Annabelle was there today.” You told him. Annabelle was a girl about Harrison’s age, and they always played together at the park. “We were invited to her birthday party next month. Her father is coming home from deployment, so they’re having it late.”

Dean nodded. “Write it on the calendar. I’m going to go get him a snack, and I think you two should talk.” He motioned to the emotional looking Sam.

Your eyes pleaded with Dean not to make you. “ _Dean_ …” You warned.

“Go. Don’t make me use our son against you.” He held Harrison by his sides, facing you. Harrison squealed with excitement.

“That hasn’t worked with me agreeing to have another kid, why would it work for this?”

Dean smirked and peeked around at you. “Because _this_ doesn’t require you pushing another human being from your –”

You held up you hand, pointing for him to get out. “ _Go_.” You gave him a mock glare when he grinned.

Letting out a deep breath, you looked over at Sam. “Hey, Y/N.” He said quietly, his elbows on his knees. “So, Harrison, huh?”

Sitting on the couch, you nodded. “Harrison Lennox.” After Sam had left that day he found out you were pregnant, with the cold attitude, you couldn’t name your son after him. No matter how much it had hurt to change it last minute. “What did Dean tell you?” You asked quietly.

“Not much.” He sighed. “The basics. Harrison’s my son, you two have been engaged six months, things like that.” You nodded. “I _want_ to be in his life, Y/N. I do. So much.”

Your eyebrows went up. “Funny, because last time we saw you, it was pretty clear that you didn’t care. You told us good luck with Harrison, and that coming back was a mistake. Said that since one Winchester was out of the picture, that I moved on to the next.” Your tone was cool, and detached. “That was the day I went into labor, by the way.”

He leaned back, groaning. “When I got out of hell, I wasn’t all there. My soul was missing.” You gave him a look that made it clear that you didn’t believe him. “Ask Cas. I was…not myself. I don’t remember any of the time between getting out of hell, and when I got my soul back. I wouldn’t have even known I _had_ a son unless Dean mentioned him, or I saw the pictures all over.”

“I’m not sure what you _want_ from me, Sam.” You told him honestly. “While I feel for you, well, the _memories_ of you, I don’t know how I’m supposed to act.” It wasn’t like this was something that happened a lot. “I’m getting married to Dean, he has a regular job, we don’t hunt, I mean…I’m not the person who I was when you jumped into the pit. That person died a long time ago.”

“I just want to know my son. That’s all.” He told you, those puppy dog eyes killing you.

You nodded. “We had always planned on telling him most of the truth. That I found out about him after you died, and that Dean and I got closer while we prepared for him. He’s been his Daddy since day _one_ , and that won’t change. I won’t spring this on him. Harrison is a bubbly, bright eyed thirteen month old. Right now, let him get to know you. Not as his father, because I think that would confuse him. You saw how he is with Dean.” You ran your hand through your hair. “They’re probably in the kitchen, come on.”

Getting up, you led him to the kitchen and smiled. Harrison was snacking on animal crackers and teddy grahams, while Dean was playing with them. “Is Daddy playing with your food again?” You laughed, walking over to him. “Dean, are you showing him how to behead things again?”

“It’s a valuable life skill, babe.” He defended himself.

Sam’s heart clenched. That should have been him with you and Harrison. He stood in the doorway, noting how your face lit up when you laughed. At least Dean made you happy.

“Sam, why don’t you come meet Harrison?” You motioned. It was clear that this was weird for you, but you were trying.

He smiled, walking forward. “Hey, buddy.” He waved.

“Hi!” Harrison laughed, throwing a cookie at him. Sam laughed, not minding one bit.

“Careful when you start eating Lucky Charms, kiddo. He got deprived as a child, he’ll eat them all up on you.” Sam teased.

Your eyes met Dean’s over Sam’s back, as he bent over to pick up Harrison’s milk. He mouthed ‘I love you’, which eased your nerves. Mouthing it back, you smiled at him.


End file.
